


[podfic] Strange or Malevolent

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Missing Scene, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale is frightening, and the radio broadcaster with the soothing voice and the ability to run people out of town with the power of his influence and a huge crush on Carlos is equally frightening.</p><p>(At least, that's what Carlos keeps telling himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Strange or Malevolent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange or Malevolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870978) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> [**Readbyanalise010**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010) and I have both podficced this :D Check her version out when it goes up!
> 
> Many thanks to [**mothlights**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights) for telling me about the Plate Reverb effect, because the last time I tried to do effects for parenthetical asides it didn't work exactly the way I wanted. Oh well, you live you learn, right? ^u^
> 
> Music is by [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/) and is "Time Passes"
> 
> Sound effects are from [soundjay.com](http://www.soundjay.com/) and my phone, plus the Audacity Equalization settings 'AM Radio' and 'Telephone'
> 
> The cover art background is from [Public Domain Pictures](http://publicdomainpictures.net/)
> 
> Thank you so much for your blanket permission, [**pocky_slash**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash)! ♥
> 
> [edit] Now with audiofic archive link! :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:18:38  
Size: 14.9 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082401.zip)


End file.
